Final Fantasy 7 Craziness
by SoraxSilverheart01
Summary: Well,this is what happens when your friends want to make a video for youtube and you want to join, but you need a script to do it.Well I made this and it's full of humor in my opinion.Everyone is alive and no one is going to die.Read inside for more info.


SC: Hello readers who are actually taking their time in reading this. Well, this is an advertising of sorts to see if anybody would like my friends and me to act this out and put it out on the internet. That way at least we know, so we can get ready and get all of our costumes to be the characters in this story. This is purely made for people's amusement thus is why it is under humor.

Warning: Rated T because of some swearing and mentions of adult actions like drinking. Violence and other stuff I can't really remember well or know how to describe it. Also the characters maybe OOC, but I tried to make them stay as much in character as possible, but if not I apologize for it and for future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy 7 or its character. I only have a copy of Crisis Core and the PSP as well as Dirge of Cerberus and the PS2, I use to play it. Besides if I own it Zack wouldn't have died and it would be completely different from what had happen in the real game. Also I wouldn't be writing this at all. Only thing that I own is the OCs and those are a part of the story, so sorry to those people out there who hates OCs.

SC: So without further ado, let's begin this story.

******************************PURE CRAZINESS IS TO FOLLOW IN THIS STORY, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**********************************************

Reno stood outside of Rufus' bedroom and was debating on whether or not he should wake the blond. He really didn't want to wake up the blond, but when he heard shuffling on the other side of the door, Reno made up his mind. Giving the door a knock loud enough for the former president to hear, Reno shouted, "Yo Boss, I'm coming in!" As Reno reached for the handle of the door, the blond shouted quickly.

"Stay the hell out Reno!" Rufus shouted as Reno heard more shuffling from the bedroom.

Curious as to what the blond was doing in his room, Reno opened the door to come face to face with a very shocking sight to behold. Reno and Rufus just stared at each other for the longest time as Reno took in the sight of seeing his boss in a dress with make-up on as well. There were a few minutes of silence before Reno was the first to break the silence.

"...What the hell?" Reno finally let out as he was still staring at Rufus.

"It's not what you think, Reno, or see for that matter," Rufus said as he pointed a finger to Reno.

"But it looks like you're in a dress..." Reno paused for a short amount of time before continuing, "... and make-up..."

"No it's not," Rufus said firmly. He couldn't believe he had to go through this. And just to top it all off, Reno was the one to have seen him like this. Just perfect.

"Yes, yes you are," Reno said back to Rufus.

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

Reno stayed silent after that and looked at the door to Rufus and back to the door again. When Reno was facing to Rufus again, Reno let out a wide grin that Rufus could have sworn belong to a maniac. That was when it clicked in Rufus's head at what Reno was about to do. Glaring at the red headed Turk, Rufus said in a deadly tone, "Don't you dare, Reno."

The red head just smiled as he started to run out of the room and all the while yelling. "Rude! Rude!"

Upon seeing the red head running, Rufus also gave chase with a scowl on his face. "Damn it, Reno! Get back here!" the blond shouted angrily.

Reno skidded to a stop in the kitchen as he saw his best friend and partner making a sandwich. "Rude!" Reno exclaimed as took a deep breath to catch his breath.

Rude paused from making his sandwich and took a sip from a can of soda he had on the counter. Turning to Reno, Rude asked in a calm matter, "What is it?"

"You'll never believe this, but I saw Boss in a-" Reno was cut off as a blue came running from the hallway and knocking him to the floor with a shout of his name. Reno yelped loudly as he was taken by surprise and was on the ground. Reno could tell by the sound of the voice, that person was clearly angry.

Rude stood stiff as a board as he saw what was before him. There in front of his eyes was Rufus Shinra in a blue dress with matching make up. When he saw Reno struggling to get out from under the blond male, Rude snapped out of his stupor. "Uh... Sir, why are you in a dress?" Rude asked tentatively.

"I don't know!" Rufus shouted as he got up and onto his feet. Rufus's face was red from chasing the red head around the house. "I woke up to this!"

Just as those words came up, the worst thing that could possibly happen at the moment just happened. The front door had open to reveal two more Turks- a blonde female and a blue haired male- and a spiked raven haired youth dressed as a SOLDIER walk into the house. The three new comers saw that Rufus was in a dress and this had caused two reactions. The raven haired youth was on the floor laughing his heart out at the sight before him, while the two Turks just stared in shock.

Rufus glared at the laughing male on the floor before let out, "Shut the hell up, Zackary!" This had caused the male, Zackary, to stop most of his laughter and stand up. The blond president then turned to the other two Turks in the room before he let out his threat. "Elena, Kaine, if you two even dare make a comment about this, you will die."

The blue haired male was the first to speak out of the three new comers. "Well, if it makes you feel better, Dad, the dress looks nice on you."

Once Rufus heard that, his eyes began to twitch dangerously. "Rude," Rufus called in a deadly tone. "Kill Kaine." Rude just nodded as he started to walk up to the Turk, Kaine.

Kaine then started to back away from the approaching male. "Ah, Rude, come on, don't do that," Kaine said nervously as he backed further away. Rude just took out his gloves as he walked closer. "Rude?" the blue haired male questioned. By then Rude was already putting on his gloves and Kaine's eyes widen in fear as he realized that Rude wasn't going to back down. "Oh god!" Kaine gasped out as he turned to run for the door only to end up running into it instead of out of it.

Everybody ignored this and Elena asked, "If I may, Sir, how did you end up in that?" Elena then gestured to the whole dress Rufus was still in for some reason.

"I don't know," Rufus said truthfully, he could barely even remember what happened at all last night.

"What did you do last night?" Elena asked as she crossed her arms.

Rufus paused to think what he did last night. Though the only thing he had gotten out of his blurred memories were him drinking. Deciding he wasn't gonna get anything else out of it, Rufus went with the truth. "I got drunk." At that, Zackary started to snicker and everyone had turned their attention to him.

"What are you snickering at, Zack?" Reno asked the raven haired SOLDIER.

"'Cause I know who did this," Zack said with a large smile on his face.

Upon hearing that, Rufus was standing in front of Zack immediately. "Who did this! Tell me now!" Rufus demanded.

Zack paused, pretending to contemplate on whether or not to tell Rufus. When he saw Rufus staring him down, Zack just said with an even wider smile if that was even possible, "Yuffie."

"I'm gonna kill her!" Rufus roared as he stormed off to go change into his usually attire and running off to find the ninja.

Once Rufus was out of ear shot, Reno looked lazily to Zack. "Yuffie, didn't put him in a dress, did she?" Reno questioned, but it sounded more of a statement then anything else.

"Nope!" Zack said, happily, his smile still on his face.

The red headed Turk just smirked at the raven haired SOLDIER. "You're a sneaky devil," Reno said, giving it off as a compliment instead of an offense.

"I know," Zack chirped.

In the distances Zack, Reno and everyone else in the neighborhood could hear Yuffie and Rufus running.

"I'm gonna kill you, Yuffie!" Rufus screeched as he chased after the ninja.

"I didn't do it!" The ninja yelled as she ran away from Rufus's wrath.

**The End?**

**********************************END OF THE CRAZINESS FOR NOW, SO BE WARNED, MORE TO COME***********************************************

SC: So how did you people like it? Did you find it funny? If so leave a review and let me and my friends know if you want us to put this up on youtube and we'll do it. These are in episodes by the way one chapter means one episode or parts. We're also doing some for Kingdom Hearts as well, but I figure put them both up as different fanfics because I am not doing any cross-overs with the two games. Well, I can with certain characters, but not all of the characters for the Kingdom Hearts one. Okay, I'm babbling now. So leave a review and I'll tell my friends about it. Also reviews make me a really happy Sky and let me know if my writing is getting better.

Also Kaine is Rufus's son, but Rufus could give a damn about the male being his son, so that's why Rufus acts like that to Kaine especially when Kaine calls Rufus Dad.

Okay, until next time readers who needs a break from life and needs something to life at.


End file.
